


A Possible Answer

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vexen finds a horse that came out of nowhere. Can he convince Xemnas and the other members to keep it? Please read and review! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Possible Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Organization XIII. I own Blank, that's all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peaceful, that is the one word capable of describing the day Blank arrived. A relaxed and, dare I say it, lazy atmosphere had settled over the castle. I appeared to be the only one doing anything worthwhile. (Oh, the story is narrated by Vexen. Why? Because I decided to write it that way.)

My research had led me to be certain that hearts might actually be attainable through an animal, of all things. I was beginning to arrange a meeting with Xemnas to discuss the matter when I heard a peculiar noise.

Upon going outside to investigate, I found a white horse. He was obviously lost and abused. He had startlingly blue eyes that were widened with fear.

As I neared the horse, he reared up and lashed out with his front hooves. He nearly struck me in the head several times. The horse screamed in terror and I prayed the rest of the Organization wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately, they did. They heard and came running, making the mistake that I was the one that had screamed. Then, they saw the horse.

Demyx instantly asked, "Can we keep him?" All eyes turned to Xemnas to see his verdict. Even the horse seemed interested in what he had to say.

The leader sighed. "Alright," he said, sounding defeated, "We can keep it." A chorus of joyful cheers erupted from the Organization. "But," Xemnas continued, "This animal will bring a fresh barrage of chores to do and you all will be the ones to do them." The cheers suddenly stopped, only to be replaced by groans and the occasional sigh.

"We need to name him," Xigbar said abruptly, breaking the silence. At that moment, the chatter once again erupted from the assembled nobodies.

Larxene wanted to call the horse Killer, Demyx decided River would be a good name, but Axel disagreed and figured White Fire was good. Marluxia tried Lilly, only to be told the horse was a boy. Luxord wished to name him Ace, and that would have held if Demyx hadn't decided to turn to Xemnas.

"Superior?" Demyx asked. The assembly immediately fell silent and turned to the only one the title would fit. All twenty-seven eyes looked at him as he fumbled for words momentarily. (13 x 2 – 1 + 2 because Xigbar only has one eye and the horse was present.)

"I think we should name him Blank," Xemnas said slowly, as if he were still putting the words together.

Xion ran to the horse and flung her arms around his neck. "Blank is a perfect name!" she exclaimed. "His coat is flawlessly white, it suits him!" Xemnas, like everyone else, seemed stunned that his flimsy suggestion had been taken so well. Blank seemed merely confused.

Xion released the horse and began combing her fingers through his tangled mane. "We'll need proper shelter for him, and a saddle and stuff," she said.

Demyx seemed disappointed. "He doesn't get to stay in the castle?" he asked innocently.

"No, Demyx," I answered, "Blank needs a stable. The castle is no place for a horse." I turned to Xion. "As for a saddle," I said to her, "I'll do research on the matter."

Lexaeus volunteered to build the stable. His exact words were: "I'll build it." It took a while for the rest of us to understand. We got it when Lexaeus came by again, dragging quite a bit of lumber.

Everyone else wandered off, leaving me, Xion, Zexion, and Blank. Xion was now giving Blank a full grooming with a comb. She later found out the previously mentioned comb was Larxene's, the hard way.

Zexion slowly and cautiously laid his hand on Blank's muzzle. Blank tossed his head at that moment, throwing Zexion's hand from his snout and startling the nobody in the process. Everyone nearby (aside from Zexion, of course) shared a laugh at that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did I cut off too early? It just seems I stopped the first chapter at a bad spot. But hey, that's just me. See you when I update!


End file.
